


the night sky

by midnightvc



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightvc/pseuds/midnightvc
Summary: everyday I wake up and think it's all my faultit should have been me and not himI dont think I can make it till the end
Relationships: Pang Pawaret Sermrittirong/Wave Wasuthorn Worachotmethee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	the night sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nush/gifts).



> from the gifted season 1 last ep , where pang forgets everything about the whole gifted program and is back to his normal life and has no clue about what happened . Also fic consist of my own ideas and how I wanted to projected the story ( meaning the story might be different from the real story of the gifted ) but I tried my best to write it down for you nush. You really have very thoughtful friends , they are keeper . Also I hope this doesnt disappoints you and you like it , I really tried my best . Happiest birthday nush .

Begin 

Ch - 1 

Wave was on his last semester of his graduation from Ritdha High School and all the years he spend on Ritdha , he went through alot and the only thing on his mind now was , he never wanted to experience it again . 

Final exams was near and his only focus was to get out the school and never return . 

Punn teewasin , the most talented student from gifted program who had already gained 300k followers on instagram went to Ritdha just to meet his girlfriend claire . 

There was no one who even cared going to school for the gifted program . 

Rumors spread that a huge chaos was created by the gifted students itself thus everyone came up and were against the while thing now . 

Canteen 

Ohm and mon were sitting on canteen and having their noodles . As ohm surpled his noodles he spoke 

" Is wave joining us today or is he still on his hibernation ? " 

" you think he'll even come here if we call him " 

mon said as she stood and staring walking away 

It was the 15th of January, everything was just like director supot wanted , the gifted program was never cancelled and everybody has probably forgotten what had happened the last time .

wave's room 

Wave was lying down on his bed as usual and watching the clock tick. 

" the one who can control everything just not his own life " he said it to himself. He probably was livin alone away from his parents. He had recently shifted to the apartment so all his belongings were piled up on his room . 

He had a big window where at night he used to see the stars and hoped things didnt turned out like that . 

The huge regret in his life never left his mind . 

Wave woke up and sat on his desk which was near to his window . He gazed up and looked outside the window , and saw a boy running with his friends towards the balcony. 

Wave wished it was not him , he had ignored , overlooked and neglected every single sign of him . Cause no matter how much wave tried he wont remember any of it . It was just frustrating. 

Other side of the apartment. 

" pang you live alone here without your parents must be so nice " 

" my only focus is on studies , not on the fun , I need to be a part of the gifted program " he answered . 

" okaay we do get it , dont forget we dont have school tomorrow cause its sunday " 

He smiled and answered " I do know that " 

His friends left and he was left alone in his room , suddenly something caught his eyes that someone was staring at him since a long time .

wave was staring at him from his window and hadnt even blinked once, he looked confused and blank . He was completely unaware of what was happening and found the whole situation weird. 

Almost at midnight 

Someone knocked on wave's door , wave was making dinner for himself and as soon as he heard the door knocking he got stunned . He thought it was him , again , so he rushed to towards the door to open it . only to see punn and his friends carrying a birthday cake and wishing him . 

" can you not be sulky on your birthday please " 

ohm spoke as he clicked some pictures. 

" Its tiring to see you guys act normal like nothing happen " shouted wave 

" we can always fix it " punn tried to calm him down . 

" FIX IT ??? EVERYDAY I wake up I think it's all my FAULT that it didn't worked out , that it should be ME !! that should have forgotten about all this and not PANG . Do you guys have any clue how to fix this cause I dont think I can really MAKE IT TILL THE END " 

Wave broked down . Punn tried to comfort him and everybody sat around him hoping thier friend will come back to his state . 

" it's hard I know , I mean to loose someone you'd love so much , but we should focus on how we can turn back things as it was earlier and how to bring his memories back . Not sit around and get about it " claire confronted 

" you're right , I'm always in " mon spoke 

After several failed attempts , they still came up with a new plan . As they were discussing about it . Mon noticed that someone was watching them across the window . When she saw who it was she was shocked . 

" IS THAT REALLY PANG OVER THERE ??? WHAT IS HE DOING THERE ? DOES HE KNOWS WE ARE HERE ? " mon couldn't control herself. 

Everyone starting looking at him and were shocked too , as they were seeing him after so many months . 

" even if he knows , it doesn't matter , he doesnt remember anyone of us here " wave looked at him and turned around 

" just dont meet him , you know what will happen to you , you need to get hold of yourself wave " 

" I wont meet him , I promise punn " 

That night waved couldn't sleep, he kept on thinking about the consequences of the new plan they discussed . He thought what if , it would fail like the last time , how many times are they gonna do it again , wave was already to give up on everything . 

He climbed up on the terrace to get a better view of the night sky . Still wearing that red jacket of his , he opened the terrace door only to see the person he wished for was there. 

Pang was sitting on the terrace and having ramen all by himself. 

Wave was about to go back to his room when pang spoke " isnt today your birthday wave ? " 

Cold sweat dripped down on wave . His eyes widened and he looked at pang . He was confused and thrilled to what pang had just said . 

" How do you know my name ? " 

" does that mean you ....." 

Pang smiled with his sweetest dimples on his cheeks " how could someone not know you , you are one of the most talented gifted student , I wish to be someone like you " 

Wave felt heavy on his chest and he couldn't further speak , everytime he thought pang remembered him it got crushed into shambles just like this time . Cause pang didn't remember and it was already tiring for him. 

" oh am I ? I dont feel so , there are many other gifted students talented than me " 

He sat next to pang and his heart couldn't resist beating faster than usual but he kept a still face in front of him . 

" on my opinion you are really the best , I don't know how the program works but I know you always top the list . Root for me too , next time I'll join you " as pang spoke , wave couldn't resist his cuteness and poked his dimples with his index finger . 

Both of them stunned while looking at each other . 

Wave turned red and got up and left the terrace , as soon as he could , while pang had no idea of what happened and why did wave wasutaron just poked his cheeks like that . 

The Next day 

" THATS SO EMBARRASSING WAVE WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT , and why would you meet him , didnt you promised us to not meet him when we are not around ?? " 

claire shouted from the phone 

" exactly, I mean who does that " 

" punn , why are you with claire right now , wasnt today suppose to be your study alone dont disturb me day " 

wave spoke as he made breakfast for himself 

" okaay wave we'll call you back another time , I think we are having some network issue " 

" network issue my a..." 

wave checked his phone and it was already 11 am . He was scrolling through his insta then suddenly he got a text from pang . 

Pang : I didnt know we already followed each other 

Wave : me too 

Pang : well this is better 

Wave : doing your laundry I see 

Pang : yes ha ha 

Wave : any plans for dinner ? 

Pang : not yet 

Wave : ah okaay 

Pang : and you ? 

Wave: nothing much just the same 

Pang : if you want , you can come over you know 

Wave : REALLY 

Pang : yes :) 

In the past pang always used to cook for wave , he used to love making food for him cause he literally ate like kid . More , pang used to love pamper wave . While people feared wave and couldn't talk to him , pang used to always shower all his love to him and found him cute . 

But it was all in the past , now pang had no clue of any of it . He only knew wave as a talented gifted student he wanted to be someday . 

Wave was really excited to meet pang . He was so happy he forgot that pang had all forgotten about him and only invited him as a friend no one else . 

Wave entered into pang's room which was full of location maps and posters . He was happy to even just be with pang . If this was a dream wave would have never gotten up . 

He just wanted to hug pang and tell him how much he missed him and never wanted all this to happen to them . 

Dinner was all ready . 

Pang had cooked mushrooms and soup for dinner . 

" but I dont eat mushrooms , I get allergies " 

" oh I'm sorry wave I had no clue about it " 

" what about the soup " 

" ah its okaay I'll have it " 

Wave just got hit by the reality, the reality that everything is hard and how much you ever try things will never be the same as it was earlier . 

Wave had completley forgotten about the reality. He thought he had got back the old pang back and eventing went back to how it was . 

He had no idea what to do next , everytime this happened his friends were by his side , but now there was just someone who looked like pang but it was not at all him . Wave lost someone whom he really loved and cared about , the worst he is there with him but still is so far away . 

wave went through depression and had to take medication for it . This was the reason everybody was taking the plan to get pang back , slowly, cause if everything was rushed wave will loose it . 

now there was no one around wave , he was scared, everything around him gave him headache , he started shivering. 

" wave are you alright, I'm so sorry I should have known better . I should have asked you about the dinner , I'm sorry " 

Wave looked at pang and thier eyes met . 

" I should have never come here at the first place " 

wave cried out . 

everything went silent , cold breeze entered the room , and wind chimes entangled with each other . 

" I need to leave right now " 

" I'll take you back " 

" please dont " 

Wave left the room and pang was out of his mind. He kept on thinking it was his mistake and how he should have asked about the mushroom , when it was more than that. 

Weeks passed 

Ch - 2 

Pang and wave never spoke again , cause whenever pang came to talk to him , wave ignored him or walked away from him . 

It was frustrating both towards pang and for wave himself. 

Graduation was near and pang never made it to the gifted program. 

He tried the whole year just for that and till the end he didn't get it .

The plan to get pang back failed cause wave never participated in it . Wave was back to his hometown with his parents and he barely talked with anyone around . 

New notification 

Pang : didn't made it to the program 

Pang : just wanted to let you know 

Wave : it was for the best I guess 

The finals were completed and director supot had already planned new program for the gifted students . 

" I'm leaving the program soon , just letting you guys know " 

" we are no one to tell you things wave , it's your own decision but just letting you know , pang was here everyday asking for you " 

" ohm I messed up way too much , let's not talk about this , I'm already over it , it's not that he will come back again " 

Pang was standing right next to him 

" you're back , I'm glad . Last time I didnt get chance to apologize properly so I made this " 

" pang really admires you , and you being upset about the whole situation made him really sad that's why he made this for you " said one of pang's friend 

Park 

Both of them walked by the park and sat down the bench . Pang offered dumplings to wave . 

Wave used to love dumpling , but this time he thought someone must have told him about it . 

Wave quietly ate the dumpling . He put all the five dumplings on his mouth . His cheeks were all puffed up and he looked way too cute. 

" YOUR CHEEKS , o my god ha ha " 

Pang laughed as he watched wave eating like a kid . 

" you eat like a baby and no one told me yet " 

" no I dont , who said that " wave 

Pang , who was still laughing found wave utterly adorable .

" wow I just teared up while laughing so much " 

Wave looked at him and pang really had teared up . He looked at him and still couldn't believe he was the same person with whom he had done everything and shared all his deepest secret with . 

" you must be thinking why I acted like I did " 

" it's just you make me recall someone i use to know , he was really close to me and I think I just miss him " 

" so you liked him ? " pang looked at him 

" I never got the chance already , it just time was never on my favour, when I thought I would confess on the day our plan worked, he disappeared , but I know , it's all my fault . I just know it " 

" it wasnt and never will wave , please stop blaming yourself for it " 

Pang hugged wave and started caressing his hair . He hugged him tight , wave was perplexed to what was happening but he was happy thinking atleast pang was there . And to him that was everything he ever wanted . 

" I dont say it much but I needed you , you have no idea how much I hate to say it but the truth is its hurted me so much when you're not here . I missed you wave , this is insane but please dont leave me again . I'll do everything to keep you now , I promise " 

Wave was bawling his eyes out as he spoke, he looked helpless . 

Wave could barely breath . He cried his eyes out . 

" I'm sorry you had to go through this but I hope who ever it is comes back to you soon, wave, you deserve so much, I just know it okaay " 

Pang held his hands on his cheeks and looked into his eyes.

Even if it was the same face , the person behind is wasnt the same . 

" I hope one day the person you wish comes back, till then I'm here , I'm always here for you " 

" I hope he comes back too " 

Pang and wave walked back home . On the way back pang tried to hold wave but he hesitated alot . 

Wave noticed it and entangled his fingers with pang's and said 

" its okaay if you dont remember, I do and i think that's enough . And you are here with me and I'm just thankful for that " 

" I REALLY LIKE YOU O MY GOD I CANT KEEP IT " pang screamed right in front of his apartment. 

" I know and it shows , I feel so happy knowing about it " 

Both of them smiled at each other while still holding each others hands . 

" so you want to join me again for a meal , I promise I wont serve you mushroom again " 

wave smiled and shook his head softly as he followed wave into his apartment. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it till here , thank you so much for reading . I hope you liked it even though it was really short. - nainz ( twitter- bwsky )


End file.
